They'll Never Know
by WaitingForTheLights
Summary: A strange girl shows up at the Burrow and she just happens to be the baby that disappeared from Godric's Hollow: Rosie Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Keep Holding On

Chapter 1

**October 31, 1981**

Crack! A man dressed in dark robes suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was carrying an infant. He wandered aimlessly through the streets, having no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he was in a Muggle neighborhood, in some blasted neighborhood. There were little children and parents dressed up all over the place. He didn't look that out of place.

"Just wonderful, Muggles and Halloween" the man muttered.

The man began walking quickly away from the building. He walked down the sidewalk, until he stopped in his path. He looked to his left, and saw a dead end street. He could continue walking either direction, but the dead end wasn't what stopped him. It was a house on that street. The house looked like something directly out of a fairytale. It looked like a perfect place for…for a baby to grow up. The man looked to the baby. He knew that he shouldn't have taken the baby, but he couldn't just leave it there either. The baby looked so much like….so much like someone he once knew.

The man walked up the stairs towards the house. The lights appeared to be on. He set the baby on the welcome mat in front of the door. He hoped that the baby would be able to live a life knowing no malice or hatred; that the baby would be better off here, than anywhere else. The man rang the doorbell and before anyone could answer the door, he was gone.

A woman answered the door ready to pounce on whichever young prankster it was this time, she didn't give out candy to the young rascals. The woman squinted to find someone, but then she heard crying. The woman's gaze went to her feet where she saw a young child. The woman's eyes widened at the sight. She picked the baby up and looked around. She still couldn't spot a single person. The woman turned around back into the house muttering complaints about another mouth to feed, and shut the door.

…**.about 8 years later….**

The woman, now middle-aged was in the living room watching TV. She had been watching TV all morning, and was quite exhausted from doing so. Living in a house with 4 kids and 5 foster kids was exhausting work. Granted, she didn't do anything for the welfare of the children, but it was exhausting even to think about all the children.

"Girl!" the woman screamed.

A young girl of 9 years quickly appeared in the living room. The girl had long flowing auburn hair; some days it appeared red, other days brown. She also had a cute button nose and bright green eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Farris?" the little girl asked.

"Get to work girl" Ms. Farris demanded.

"But ma'm, I've been working all morning, can I have a break?"

"No! There are eleven people in this household; there is no time for breaks!"

"Yes, Ms. Farris."

"You keep working, or you will suffer the consequences!"

"Yes, Ms. Farris!"

Ms. Farris climbed stairs slowly and eventually made her way to her room for a nap. The young girl on the other hand went straight to the kitchen. She had been cleaning all morning, and the house still looked like a disaster zone! She sighed, and started on the dishes.

Christina, a two-year old girl, came up to her and demanded that she play ball with her.

"Play ball, now!" Christina screamed.

"Christina, I can't right now, how about later?" the girl responded.

"No, now!"

"Christina…."

"I'm going to go tell Mommy!"

The girl's eyes widened as Christina zoomed towards the staircase. She knew that she was in for it, but she just continued with the dishes.

"Girl, you play with Christina!" Ms. Farris screamed.

"Yes, ma'am!" the young girl responded.

Christina came down the stairs with a smug look on her face. Christina always got everything she wanted. The young girl sat down on the floor to roll the bouncy ball back and forth. Christina eventually got bored of just rolling it, so eventually she threw the ball, and the young girl had no idea where it went. She saw it go flying towards the shoe pile, but she'd never find it fast enough. Eleven people's shoes were in that giant pile. Christina raced back up the stairs to tell her mother what happened.

The young girl quickly made her way back towards the kitchen. She wished she had somewhere to hide from what was going to come next. She heard Ms. Farris bound down the stairs and make her way into the kitchen.

"Why the hell won't you play with Christina?!" Ms. Farris asked.

"I was playing with her, but she lost the ball!" the young girl explained.

"Don't lie to me, girl"

"I'm not lying; it's in the pile of shoes somewhere."

"Liar, why are you smiling girl?"

"I smile when I'm nervous."

"I thought I told you not to lie to me!"

Ms. Farris slapped the girl across the face. Tears began welling in the young girls eyes. Ms. Farris saw that the dishes still weren't done, and she went to examine the work done. She saw a glass in the dishwasher with a chocolate milk ring. Ms. Farris was furious. She picked the glass up and chucked it at the young girl.

"Why the hell is that in there?" Ms. Farris screamed.

"I was washing it" the young girl cried.

"Don't you dare cry in my house, you know the rules of my house!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Farris"

"Don't apologize to me unless you mean it, and I know you didn't mean that!"

The young girl began crying and this made Ms. Farris even madder. She grabbed the young girl by the ear and shoved her face in the shattered pieces of the glass. The young girl tried to escape through Ms. Farris' legs, but she closed her knees around the young girl's neck. Ms. Farris began to pull the girls hair, keeping her neck in between her legs. The young girl made choking noises, and Ms. Farris let go. The young girl found a way out of Ms. Farris' grip and she ran for the front door.

The young girls face was covered in blood from the glass and bruises were beginning to form. She ran as fast as she could, getting as far away from there as she possibly could. She hated living there. She had to do everything. Cook, clean, laundry, babysit…everything! Ms. Farris hit her and kicked her every time something wasn't done to her satisfaction. Ms. Farris was cruel to her, but seemed so loving towards the other children.

The young girl looked behind her as she ran, she saw Ms. Farris bounding after her! Tears were streaming down the young girls face; she didn't know where to go. So she kept running. She ran for another block until she made it to the nearest park. She stepped in the gate and took a deep breath. She couldn't run anymore, it was too hard to breathe.

Ms. Farris was soon at the park too. The young girl screamed and ran again. She ran across the park, but she soon was up against a fence. She was trapped, even if she could climb the fence there was a steep hill, which was practically impossible to climb. The young girl backed up against the fence. She could hear Ms. Farris screaming at her. She quickly closed her eyes, wishing that she was anywhere but there.

Next thing she knew she fell to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her head to protect it from the slap that she would receive from Ms. Farris, but it never came. The young girl sat there waiting for something to happen. At that moment, she realized that she was all wet. How was that possible? It wasn't raining, and she was in the middle of a field in the afternoon! The young girl opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a swampy area in the middle of the night.

Her eyes opened wide in shock. Ms. Farris was nowhere in sight, and she had no clue to where she was. She gasped what if she was lost? What if she died out in the middle of nowhere, with no one to find her? Tears began to well in her eyes again, but suddenly she spotted an odd looking building. It was in the distance, but there was visible light in the darkness.

The young girl quickly made her way to this odd building. She at least knew that she wasn't going to die; someone should be able to help her. Whoever lived here was bound to be better than Ms. Farris. She ran quickly and she was almost to the house, when she began to feel dizzy. She looked at the house, and the house began to spin. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground.

"Arthur, I thought you put the wards up!" a voice in the distance yelled.

"I did Molly." a man spoke besides her.

The man shook her to wake her up. She opened her eyes wide and stared at the man. She suddenly flinched in case he was going to hit her. He just looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The young girl remained quiet. Honestly, she didn't know what her name was. Ms. Farris had always called her "girl." She once heard Ms. Farris say that she didn't know what her name was because she had just showed up on the front stairs, and there could possibly be legal situations if she was to have a name.

The man just looked at her.

"Well, then. My name is Arthur Weasley, and you're at my home. Do you know where you are?" Arthur spoke.

The young girl shook her head no.

"All right then, well you at least understand English."

"Yes sir." she finally spoke.

She quickly flinched just in case he was going to hit her, because she spoke when there wasn't a question.

"It's all right child, come on, we'll get you inside."

The man name Arthur picked her up easily. She looked like she hadn't been fed properly for quite some time, and was quite light. She closed her eyes in case the man named Arthur was taking her some place scary.

"Merlin, what happened to the poor child?" a woman asked.

"I don't know Molly, but she's frightened to death." Arthur spoke.

"Well, set her on the couch so I can fix her up." Molly spoke.

The young girl slowly opened her eyes. She was in awe of what she saw. There were knitting needles clicking without anyone working them! It was like magic. The woman came up to her holding some bottle of some liquid, and was holding a wooden stick. The woman, whom she thought was named Molly, pointed the wooden stick at her. The young girl just sat there in shock and fright. Was the woman going to beat her with the stick? She winced but the woman just muttered some words, and instantly her wounds were healed.

"Here dear, drink up. I'll get some pumpkin juice to wash it down afterwards." Molly smiled.

She wondered what pumpkin juice was; she'd never tried any before. She looked at the funny colored liquids in front of her and swallowed them. She felt even better after drinking them. Again, it was like magic. She wondered what kind of people Molly and Arthur were. They seemed like kind people, but Ms. Farris seemed nice on the outside too.

Molly quickly returned with the pumpkin juice.

"I see you've taken the potions, good girl. Now drink up." Molly spoke.

The young girl just nodded and drank the juice. It was probably one of the best things she'd ever tasted in her life. Molly chuckled at how fast she drank the juice.

"That a girl, my you look underfed. Let's get you some food dear."

"No thank you ma'm. I'm not hungry."

As she spoke her stomach growled, and Molly tutted.

"How about just a small sandwich then?" Molly asked.

The girl just nodded. Molly made a mental note to give her a large breakfast in the morning. Molly handed the girl the sandwich, which was devoured fast. Molly went to the kitchen to take care of the dishes she used for the girl, and when she came back to check on the girl she was fast asleep on the couch.

Molly wrapped a blanket around the young girl, and sat in the chair. She didn't want the girl to wake up all alone, so she decided to sleep in the chair. This way she'd be there when the girl woke up. Arthur wandered back into the room, and saw the sleeping girl.

"What do you think, Molly?" he asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll let her sleep and take care of it in the morning."

Arthur nodded and kissed his wife on the forehead and headed up the stairs to their bedroom. He quickly fell asleep. The young girl woke up to voices surrounding her.

"Mum, who is this?" a young boy asked.

"What's she doing on our couch?" another boy asked.

"Fred, George, let the poor girl sleep." Molly said.

"Yes, Mum" they said in unison.

The girl quickly opened her eyes and saw two red-head boys in front of her. They looked quite similar, they could be twins!

"Mum, she's awake!" one of the boys said.

"Fred, you better not have woken her." Molly spoke.

"I didn't, and don't you know I'm George."

"Oh, George, just leave the poor girl alone."

"Ha fooled you again Mum, I am Fred!"

"Oh shoo…" Molly spoke.

Molly made her way over towards the young girl and smiled at her. The girl half-smiled back, but was hesitant in doing so. Just then a knock came at the door.

"I wonder who that could be at this time." Molly spoke.

She left the young girl, and made her way to the door. The young girl watched from the couch. She saw two people outside the door. They both looked rather old, and were dressed very oddly; one was a man and the other a woman. The man had moon-shaped glasses, while the woman wore a very stern look on her face. The young girl wanted to hide; maybe they came to take her away for not washing the dishes the way Ms. Farris wanted her to! Molly made her way over to where the young girl sat with the visitors.

"Professor, I don't understand what's so important that it had to be said in front of the poor girl." Molly started.

"You'll understand in time, Molly." the man spoke.

Molly huffed, because the young girl hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

"Hello miss, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and I also brought Professor Minerva McGonagall with me. Do you by chance know where you are?" Dumbledore asked.

The young girl just shook her head no.

"I see, well do you remember where you came from?" he furthered.

The girl nodded her head yes.

"Do you know how you got here?" Dumbledore asked.

The young girl shook her head no.

"I mean you know harm, feel free to speak to me" Dumbledore spoke.

"Yes sir." The girl answered.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know sir"

"What do you know about your family?"

"I don't have any sir, I showed up on Ms. Farris' doorstep one night."

"You wouldn't by chance know what day that was?"

"Um, I think she said something about Halloween, because I was a nightmare."

"Professor McGonagall, Molly if I could speak to you privately." Dumbledore asked.

The young girl watched as they went outside to speak. She was very tempted to listen to what they were saying, but she didn't want to get hurt if she did, so she stayed on the couch.

"Molly, you say that she doesn't know who she is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Arthur said she wouldn't answer him about her name. It's as if she doesn't even know who she is." Molly answered.

"Professor McGonagall, what do you think of the young girl, do you think she looks similar to…?"

"Yes, Albus, I do." McGonagall answered.

"I thought so; I had a feeling last night that she finally made her way back…it appears that I was right"

"You had a feeling about what, what are you talking about?" Molly asked.

"Molly, it appears as if Lily and James Potter's missing daughter, Rosie, has finally been found."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Weasley stared at Dumbledore, she was in shock.

"Rosie Potter? I thought, thought she was dead…" Mrs. Weasley finally spoke.

"We never found her that night. No one knew what happened to her, rumors started flying and people believed she died with her parents that night." Dumbledore spoke.

"What's going to happen to the poor dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We haven't thought that far ahead yet, Molly." Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Well, I'm telling you she's not going back to wherever she came from. When she came here last night she was covered in bruises and blood, there is no way I 'll allow anyone to go back to that…" Mrs. Weasley began.

"Neither would I, Molly. I think it best to talk to the girl, and decide afterwards what action is best to take." Dumbledore spoke.

Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley both nodded before heading back towards the house. Dumbledore entered the house first and sat in the chair where Molly had slept the night before. Rosie, not knowing that was her name yet, had fallen back asleep while the adults were outside. Dumbledore looked over the poor girl. She did look underfed, and like she hadn't been taken care of. Professor McGonagall was looking at her as well.

"Albus, look!" McGonagall said.

She was pointing towards the girl's neck. On her neck, was a lightning bolt shaped scar; just like the one she had seen all those years ago. Dumbledore looked as well. This confirmed his suspicion; this truly was Rosie Potter. Molly walked over with Arthur.

"Do you mind if I wake her, Molly?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll do it, she'll recognize me." Molly spoke.

Molly gently shook Rosie to wake up. Rosie woke up frightened; scared that she would be in trouble for falling asleep.

"It's all right. We would just like to speak with you again." Molly spoke gently.

Rosie nodded.

"Do you by chance know how you got the scar on your neck?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, that one's been there since before Ms. Farris did anything…I mean since before she got me." Rosie spoke meekly.

Molly looked concerned; the young girl basically confirmed that she was being abused.

"I see and do things you can't explain ever happen to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, coming here. I don't even know where I am. Could you possibly tell me where I am, please?" Rosie asked quietly.

"You're at the Burrow, on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole." Arthur Weasley spoke.

Rosie gave them a confused look, she had never heard of the place before.

"Where?" Rosie gasped.

That was the loudest Molly or Arthur heard Rosie speak since she'd been with them. Molly patted Rosie's hand in assurance that everything would be ok. Rosie thought the people talked funny, but she never would've guessed that she was in a different country. She hoped that these people wouldn't make her go back to Ms. Farris.

"Are you going to make me go back?" Rosie asked.

"Of course not." Molly spoke.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Molly, perhaps you should start breakfast and we can discuss this matter further over some food." Dumbledore suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful suggestion!" Arthur commented.

"Arthur, don't you have to work?" Molly commented.

"I'll just take a sick day; family is more important." Arthur responded.

Rosie just sat there trying to soak everything in. Dumbledore asked her a few questions, while they waited for breakfast.

"Have you had any schooling" Dumbledore asked.

"No, but Zach, Ms. Farris' son taught me how to read and stuff. He let me use his books." Rosie answered.

"Do you enjoy reading?"

"Oh yes, I love it, but I had to make sure Ms. Farris didn't find out."

"You liked Zach?"

"Yeah, he was really nice, not like Ms. Farris."

Dumbledore smiled at Rosie, and she quickly looked toward the stairs. It appeared that Arthur was shoo more people back up the stairs.

"Arthur, let the kids down, they might as well find out too." Dumbledore spoke.

Arthur nodded and let the children past him. Rosie tried to count them all. First down was the two boys she recognized from earlier. Then came to older teenage boys, a little girl, and two more boys! Rosie was used to many people in a house, but they all had red hair! She could hardly believe it.

"Breakfast is ready!" Molly called from the kitchen.

The table was soon filled, and Rosie walked towards the table. She took a seat next to Molly and the little girl.

"Mum, who is that girl?" a young boy asked.

"Ronald, mind your manners!" Molly spoke.

Rosie looked around at the food. She had never seen so much food in her life. She looked around and saw the knitting needles from last night still going. She tugged on Mrs. Weasley's sleeve.

"What is it?" Molly asked kindly.

"How does it do that?" Rosie asked pointing at the knitting needles.

Molly looked towards Dumbledore and McGonagall and they nodded.

"It's magic, sweetheart." Molly spoke.

"Magic? How?" Rosie whispered for only Molly to hear.

Molly just smiled and looked to Dumbledore for help, but he was helping himself to scrambled eggs, and bacon. Molly cleared her throat causing the whole table to look in her direction.

"I have somewhat of a shocking announcement for everyone." Dumbledore spoke. "The young lady present before us is…Rosie Potter."

"Rosie Potter died. You Know Who killed her." another boy spoke.

"Percy is it? We never knew what happened to her. I knew she was still alive because the Hogwarts book still had her name down, but I didn't know where to look for her." Dumbledore spoke.

"Are you sure, Dumbledore?" Arthur asked.

"Very, the scar on her neck is like that of her twin brother's scar." Dumbledore answered.

Rosie just sat there with a confused look; she forgot to breathe for a second. Her mind was wrapping around everything. She was supposed to be dead, but wasn't. But what she liked most of all, was the news that she had a brother! A twin! She wondered about her mom and dad, would they like her, and what about who is this 'you know who' person?

Dumbledore knew what Rosie was thinking. He had to break the news that her parents were dead.

"Now Miss Potter, I'm afraid this isn't as great as it seems. You see, your parents were killed by Lord Voldemort when you were a baby. That is why you were believed to be dead, but it appears that someone kidnapped you before anyone made it over there."

Everyone at the table, besides Rosie and Dumbledore, shuddered at the mention of Voldemort. Rosie's heart sunk a little. She had briefly been dreaming of having an actual family, but that dream was just shattered.

"What's going to happen to me?" Rosie asked on the verge of tears.

"Mummy, why does she talk so funny?" the little girl asked.

"Ginny" Molly scolded.

Dumbledore thought about his options. Her godfather was currently unavailable. There would be no need to put her through the torture of the Dursleys; but still what to do with her?

"You can stay here, Rosie" Arthur spoke.

"Is that wise to do, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"We'd have to take precautionary steps." Dumbledore spoke.

"Like what?" Molly asked.

"First, I don't want anyone to know that Rosie Potter is alive until she attends Hogwarts. I want her to adjust to the Wizarding world, before being thrown into the lion's den, so to speak."

"Understandable" Arthur spoke.

"What do you suggest?" Molly asked.

"I suggest that until she attends Hogwarts, if you wish to keep her, she should go by the surname of Weasley. That means that no one can ever tell that she is truly Rosie Potter, until the proper time comes." Dumbledore spoke.

All the Weasleys and Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement. It would probably be the hardest for the children to keep the secret, but they would try their best.

"Rosie Weasley it will be. We have plenty of kids; no one will notice one more." Arthur spoke up.

"Rosie, how do you feel about this?" Dumbledore asked.

"What about my brother?" Rosie asked quietly.

"You'll meet him when you go to school. I think this is arrangement would be our best option." Dumbledore spoke.

Rosie nodded in agreement. She now had a name, Rosie Potter, well Rosie Weasley for right now. She had a family. What more could she ask for, of course she'd agree. The boys began to get a little restless.

"Bill, can you take Ron and Ginny upstairs please? We'll need to introduce Rosie to everyone once Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall leave." Molly spoke.

"There's no need for that Molly; I think we'll be leaving now, thank you for the wonderful breakfast." Dumbledore spoke. "I may check in from time to time to see how Rosie is doing."

"Of course, Dumbledore" Arthur spoke.

"Thank you for breakfast, Molly." Professor McGonagall spoke.

Molly just nodded and watched the professors leave the house. Rosie looked around the table at the many faces of the Weasleys. She hoped that she fit in with their family. She would cook, clean, do whatever it took. She wasn't scared of hard work.

"Do you want me to do the dishes, ma'm?" Rosie asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Merlin, no child! I'll take care of them later, not you; right now we must introduce you to the family." Molly spoke.

Rosie nodded in agreement.

"All right…" Arthur began. "We'll start with the oldest and work our way down to the youngest, so first is Bill. He is eighteen and just graduated from Hogwarts, where he was Head Boy"

"What's Hogwarts?" Rosie asked.

"It's a school for magic; it's where Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall work." Molly said.

"What Dad forgot to say is I won't be around much longer because I'm going to Egypt to be a Curse Breaker for Gringotts." Bill said.

"Bill!" Molly scolded.

"Mum, I've got to leave the nest sometime." Bill spoke.

"Yes, but can't you just wait a year or two, or find something closer to home?" Molly asked.

"Mum, this is what I want to do." Bill replied.

"Continuing on; next is Charlie. He's sixteen; he'll be a sixth year prefect at Hogwarts..." Arthur said.

"And I'm in the best house ever, Gryffindor! Charlie spoke.

"Gryffindor?" Rosie spoke.

"As I said, the best house at Hogwarts, Bill was in Gryffindor too!" Charlie spoke.

Rosie nodded as the boys began to holler about Gryffindor. Molly and Arthur had to settle them down so they could continue going through the family.

"My name is Percy Ignatius Weasley; I'm thirteen and will be a third year Gryffindor student." Percy said rather stuck up like.

Rosie just nodded, she couldn't think of anything to ask him. Arthur cleared his throat to go on.

"I'm Fred"

"I'm George"

"We're eleven and will be going to Hogwarts this year!" George spoke.

"We're going to be in Gryffindor too!" Fred added.

"How do you know?" Rosie asked.

"We're Weasleys, why wouldn't we be in Gryffindor?" Fred asked.

"I don't know; I was just curious…" Rosie said quietly.

"Boys, she's grown up in Muggle America, she's new to everything. Give her time to adjust." Molly scolded and gave Rosie a hug.

"Yes, Mum" George spoke.

"Sorry, Rosie." Fred apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Rosie spoke meekly.

"Next we have Ronald." Molly spoke.

"Mum, it's Ron, not Ronald." Ron spoke.

"Well anyways, Ron is nine, about your age I believe. He won't be going to Hogwarts for a couple of years yet."

Rosie smiled at Ron. She guessed that she would be spending time with him while the rest of the boys were at school.

"The youngest and only Weasley girl is Ginny." Arthur said nodding towards Ginny.

"I'm not the only girl anymore!" Ginny said.

Molly and Arthur laughed at Ginny's statement.

"It just means we have another little sister to protect from all those crazy boys!" Charlie teased.

Everyone laughed at what Charlie said and Arthur addressed his whole family.

"As far as anyone is concerned, Rosie is one of us. You will treat her as your sister, and will say so to anyone who asks. Rosie, you're going to have to help as well. You should probably refer to Molly and me as Mum, and Dad and the boys will be your brothers and Ginny your sister…"

"What about her accent?" Molly asked.

"I think we have relations in America, we'll just say she's been spending time with them. I think that about covers it then." Arthur finished.

The family quickly dispersed, leaving only Molly and Rosie in the kitchen. Rosie sat staring at the table once full, now empty. She couldn't believe how fast her life was changing!

"Can I help you with the dishes?" Rosie asked.

"I'll let you in on a secret; I use magic to clean them." Molly winked.

"Oh" Rosie dropped her eyes instantly to the floor.

"But…you can carry them over to the sink if you'd like." Molly added, trying to make the girl feel more comfortable.

Rosie half-smiled and carried the dishes over to the sink. She was almost complete, but she had to bring the plate, that once held the bacon over. Rosie tripped and the plate shattered on the floor. Rosie's eyes widened and tears began to roll down her cheek. She hoped Molly, wouldn't hurt her. She didn't mean to break it.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"I broke your plate, aren't you going to hurt me?" Rosie asked.

"Of course not, besides, Ron's broken that plate a few times too. Here, we'll just fix it up, brand new again. _Reparo!"_

The plate was whole again and Rosie dried her tears.

"Rosie, I'm not going to harm you, like the person you used to live with did. You're safe here. Sure, the boys may tease you, but it's because they love you. You're a welcome addition to our family, so don't think you're a burden. You're a blessing." Molly spoke.

"Yes, ma'm" Rosie answered.

"That is one thing I have to correct you on though. I know it may be awkward, but it would be best if you called me Mum."

"Yes, Mom, sorry Mom, I've never had anyone to call mom before, Mom."

Molly laughed; it appeared that Rosie had a sense of humor about her. If she remembered correctly, James Potter had quite the sense of humor as well. It was a shame that he and his wife had died, leaving their children without them. She just hoped that Rosie would come out of her shell, and accept the family as her own.

When Molly had finished the dishes she gave Rosie the grand tour of the house. Rosie thought the house felt homey. She felt more comfortable here in a day; than years at Ms. Farris' house. Molly told Rosie she'd be sharing a room with Ginny for now. It would give her a chance to know Ginny better.

"I get a bed?" Rosie asked in shock.

"Yes, of course you get a bed." Molly smiled.

Rosie smiled. This would be her first bed. She usually just slept with blankets on the floor. There weren't enough beds in Ms. Farris' house for everyone. She once slept in a bed, when Ms. Farris was gone, but she found out. Ms. Farris held her by her neck up against the corner of the headboard, until she passed out. Ms. Farris may have done more, but she couldn't remember.

"Rosie, come please." Molly spoke.

They went and visited the twin's room.

"This is Fred and George's room…" Molly started.

"Hello, Rosie!" the twins said in unison.

Rosie smiled and waved. The boys began talking with her, and Molly decided to let her talk more with the boys; so she left the room.

"What are you doing?" Rosie asked.

"You must promise not to tell…" George said.

"I promise!" Rosie spoke.

"Well you see, we want to prank Percy; but we're not allowed to use magic yet…" Fred spoke.

"Well, you could always write him a love letter from a girl, I'm sure he likes someone. Then he'll write her back and…" Rosie spoke

"I like the way she thinks, Fred!" George spoke.

"Me too! I was thinking of stealing his wand, but this is genius!" Fred said.

"He'll be doing everything himself; I believe we have to keep her around." George said.

"We need girly handwriting though…" Fred spoke.

"I'm a girl" Rosie spoke.

"Wicked" the twins spoke in unison.

The twins and Rosie wrote the letter; they had to make many drafts because they kept laughing and messing it up; besides Rosie had never used a quill before. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Rosie even spoke at dinner with the family. She just fit right in with the family.

It was finally time to go to bed. Molly said that she would wear something of Ginny's but they'd have to go get some more clothes for her soon. Molly tucked both the girls in, kissed their foreheads and left the room. Rosie lay awake in bed, waiting for Ginny to fall asleep. When she thought Ginny was fast asleep, she crawled out of bed and knelt on the floor.

"If there is a God out there, well, I just wanted to say thank you for bringing me here. Amen!" Rosie prayed.

She crawled back into bed, and was ready for the best night's sleep of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first few weeks went by quite well for Rosie. She was getting to know each one of the Weasleys. She spent time with Molly, trying to help her out with the chores; because she was used to doing everything. Molly let her help every once and a while, but she usually insisted that Rosie go and play with the other children. Bill and Charlie took her outside. She would sit on the grass and watch them play 1-on-1 Quidditch. Ginny would come out, and they'd take turns cheering for Bill and Charlie. Seeing as Rosie didn't know anything about Quidditch; Ron tried to teach her everything. He tried to convince her that the Chudley Cannons were the best team, but he couldn't fool her.

When Rosie spent time with the twins, things were bound to get interesting. They usually pranked Percy. Percy walked right into their first prank. He sent a letter to the girl, and the girl responded by sending a Howler back. He turned red instantly, and Rosie, Fred, and George burst out laughing. Even though she pranked Percy; she still found something to do with him. She found out that they both had a love for reading. Arthur had a few Muggle books, at least that's what he called them; and Rosie would sit and read those, while Percy looked over Bill and Charlie's old school books. Sometimes he would explain the stuff to her, but they usually kept a peaceful silence.

Rosie spent a lot of time with Ginny. Rosie would watch Ginny try and ride the boys' brooms. Ginny would try and coax Rosie to try it out; but she was a little scared. Ginny was a good flier. Rosie was scared to fall, and then Molly would find out and then she would be in trouble. Rosie knew that Molly wasn't like Ms. Farris; but sometimes she still was scared if she messed something up. Every time she did mess something up, Molly would just let her know that everything was going to be fine. Rosie loved her new family, and was thankful everyday she got to spend with them.

…..

One morning, the Weasley family gathered for breakfast as usual. Rosie was talking with Fred and George about the next great prank on Percy, when there was a crash at the window.

"Bloody bird." Charlie said.

Charlie walked over to the window where Errol was. He grabbed the mail and made his way back to the table.

"It's my OWL results." Charlie whispered.

"Well, let's have a look." Molly said.

Charlie opened the letter, and read it over.

"What's he reading?" Rosie asked Fred.

"His OWL results." Fred said.

"Well I know that, he said that. What are OWL results?" Rosie asked.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level results, Rosie. When you're a fifth year, you take exams at the end of the year to see what classes you can continue in. You need an O or in most cases, an E to continue. I got all twelve OWL's." Bill said.

"Wow." Rosie said.

"Charlie, how did you do?" Molly asked.

"Well, six O's, two E's and one A. The A's in Divination, but it's not like I wanted to continue in that anyways." Charlie said.

"Well that's a reason to celebrate! What do you want for dinner tonight?" Molly asked.

"Wait, there's more mail!" George said.

George flew across the table to where Charlie had the rest of the mail.

"Fred, it's our Hogwarts letters!" George screamed.

"Hogwarts better be ready for us!" Fred screamed.

Charlie handed Percy, George, and Fred their letters. He hung on to his own letter, but there was still one small package left.

"It's for Rosie." Charlie said handing her the package.

Rosie examined the package. It was addressed to Rosie E. Weasley. She looked around and saw that the whole family was watching her.

"You can open it, Rosie." Arthur said.

"Yes, Dad." Rosie said.

Rosie gently ripped the envelope.

_Miss Rosie Elizabeth Potter-Weasley,_

_On July 31, nine years ago, your mother and father, Lily and James Potter, welcomed into the world two special babies; Harry James and Rosie Elizabeth. So Happy 9__th__ Birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Rosie smiled. She didn't know today was her birthday. She'd never had a birthday before. She'd never had a present before. She just continued to smile and stare at the book. She was so focused on the letter, that she didn't see the worried looks from the rest of the family. They were too worried about making Rosie feel like a part of the family, that they hadn't thought about her birthday. Molly smiled and spoke.

"Happy Birthday, Rosie!"

"Thanks Mum. I've never had an actual birthday before." Rosie replied.

Molly knew she would have to do something to celebrate, and whatever she was going to do, she had better do fast.

"Arthur, what are your plans for the day?" Molly asked.

"Well, I was going to stop by and see Amos quickly…" Arthur started.

"Wonderful, why don't you take Rosie with you?" Molly said, not giving him a chance to finish.

"Molly, I had some things, I wanted to do today." Arthur started.

"Arthur, can I speak with you outside please?" Molly asked.

Molly and Arthur went outside to speak. Rosie didn't know what was going on. This was her first birthday ever, and she already loved it! She got her favorite book, and she had a family. What more could she want?

"What are they doing? Are they mad at me?" Rosie asked.

"No, they uh, just needed to talk; without all us kids." Bill said.

"Oh, are you sure?" Rosie asked looking out the window.

"Rosie, its fine." Charlie said.

Rosie just nodded her head, as Molly and Arthur made their way back in.

"Rosie, how about you go get dressed, and then you can come with me to the Diggory's place." Arthur said.

"You don't have to take me; I know you wanted to do other things…" Rosie said.

"Well, I've changed my mind. I should spend my time with my daughter, besides; it will give you a chance to meet other people."

"Ok then, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

Rosie ran upstairs to change clothes. The rest of the family stayed at the table.

"Now, I'm going to need help from each and every one of you..." Molly began "If we're going to give Rosie a proper birthday."

Everyone nodded; they wanted to make sure Rosie got the birthday she deserved. The family continued to sit at the table until Rosie returned from changing. Rosie came down the stairs and went over to Arthur.

"I'm ready." she said.

"All right then, let's get going." Arthur said.

"How are we going to get there?" Rosie asked.

"Well, we're going to Floo…" Arthur started.

"And how exactly do you expect Rosie to Floo without having done it before?" Molly asked.

"Well, I…"

"I'm not going to have her getting lost, just have her side-along apparate."

"Yes, Molly."

Rosie wasn't exactly sure what apparating was, so she followed Arthur out of the house.

"Ok Rosie, grab a hold of my arm…" Arthur said.

"Yes, Dad." Rosie said as she quickly to hold of his arm.

Rosie soon was looking at an unfamiliar place. It felt like it had that night, the night she came to the Weasleys.

"I've done that before…" Rosie began.

"You've done what, sweetheart?" Arthur asked.

"Apparated, the night I came to your house, didn't I?"

"Unexplainable things happen to witches and wizards, before they learn to control their magic. To answer your question, yes, you probably did apparate."

Rosie smiled, and walked with Arthur towards the house. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A man opened the door and let them in.

"Arthur, how good to see you." the man said.

"It's good to see you as well, Amos." Arthur said.

"And who is this pretty little girl?" Amos asked.

"This is my daughter, Rosie." Arthur answered.

"Nice to meet you, Rosie." Amos said to Rosie.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr…." Rosie started.

"Diggory, Mr. Diggory. How old is she Arthur?"

"She's nine today actually."

"I thought she was younger."

"You must be thinking of Ginny, Rosie's slightly older than Ginny."

"Ah, yes, that must be it. Well, come in then. Have a seat. I'll have the Misses put on some tea."

Arthur and Rosie stepped inside, and sat down at the table. Mrs. Diggory brought out some tea, and saw Rosie.

"Hello there, dear." Mrs. Diggory said.

"Hello, Mrs. Diggory." Rosie said.

"Very polite girl you have there, Arthur." Mrs. Diggory said.

"Yes, well, how's that boy of yours?" Arthur asked.

"Oh Cedric's well, he's upstairs actually. His Hogwarts letter came today, he's so excited."

"Fred and George got their letters today as well."

"I can hardly believe how fast they grow up."

"I hear you, the next one's to go will be Ron and Rosie, but not for a couple years."

"Yes, well I only have Cedric, so I'm sending my first and last at once. Speaking of Cedric, I'll call him down here; this way Rosie won't be so bored."

"Thank you Mrs. Diggory, but don't worry, I'm not bored." Rosie smiled.

Mrs. Diggory smiled back at Rosie and called Cedric down.

"Cedric, can you come down here please?"

"Yes, Mum." A voice came from upstairs.

Rosie could soon hear footsteps coming from upstairs. The young boy soon became visible. He came had the biggest smile on his face. Mrs. Diggory introduced the two to each other.

"Cedric, I want you to meet Rosie Weasley. She's Arthur Weasley's daughter."

"Hi, Rosie." Cedric said.

"Hi." Rosie said shyly.

"Rosie, I want you to meet my son Cedric."

"Hi Cedric," Rosie said.

"Hi" Cedric laughed.

Cedric smiled at Rosie and she smiled back. Rosie knew him for like 30 seconds and she already liked him, and knew they were going to be friends.

"Cedric, why don't you take Rosie outside, if that's ok Arthur?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"Yes, it's fine. Have fun Rosie." Arthur said.

"Yes, Dad." Rosie said.

Rosie followed Cedric out the back door.

"How old are you?" Cedric asked.

"I'm nine, you?" Rosie asked.

"I'm eleven…"

"Same age as Fred and George?"

"Yup, you talk funny."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. There's nothing wrong with it though."

"Oh well, I was staying with family in America for a while, so you know."

"Ah, makes sense. So why'd you get dragged over here?"

"I don't know Dad just wanted me to come. It's nice though, because it's my birthday."

Cedric smiled. He knew the drill for birthdays, where as Rosie didn't.

"So they had to get you out of the house then?" Cedric asked.

"What do you mean?" Rosie asked worriedly.

"Well, when parents make you leave on your birthday, generally there is a surprise when you get home."

"A surprise? A good one or a bad one?" Rosie asked.

"A party, Rosie." Cedric laughed.

"A party?" Rosie asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, your mum's probably getting everything ready right now, so you got stuck coming over here with your dad, so she could set up."

"Wow. I've never had a party before."

"Mrs. Weasley always celebrates her children's birthdays…" Cedric said giving Rosie a weird look.

"Oh, I just meant that…um, since I've been in, uh, America, I haven't had any over there." Rosie quickly covered.

"Well, that must not have been too fun then?"

"No, it wasn't fun."

Cedric led Rosie to a little shed, and opened the door. Inside the shed were a couple of broomsticks.

"You want to ride?" Cedric asked.

"I've never ridden one before." Rosie said.

"Really, I thought your brothers love Quidditch, I would've thought…"

"They don't let me and Ginny ride their brooms because we're girls."

"Oh, well I don't see a problem with girls that play Quidditch."

"Maybe you should tell them that, besides, I'm a little scared to try it anyways."

"Well, come on then."

"What?"

"Come on, I'll take you up then."

"I'm not getting on a broom, I'll break my neck!"

"Not, if I'm on the broom, I won't let you fall."

"I'm sure. I've known you for like 5 minutes."

"I promise" Cedric smiled.

"Fine, but if I get hurt, I'll never speak to you again."

"Sounds fair."

Rosie shook her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was terrified of heights! Cedric got on the broom, and he helped Rosie on.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean how long have you been doing this? I thought Percy said you had to take a class at Hogwarts about flying…" Rosie started rambling.

"Rosie just shut up." Cedric laughed.

Next thing she knew, she was in the air with Cedric. She was holding on to him tightly. He laughed, because she kept her head buried.

"Rosie, what's the point of flying if you can't enjoy the view?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know, but I didn't really want to fly, I just did it so you'd stop bothering me." Rosie answered.

"Rosie, come on, just look."

Rosie looked around, it was beautiful. She thought that she would be frightened, but looking around took her breath away. She took a breath and let the wind whip through her hair. The feeling exhilarated her.

"What you think?" Cedric asked.

"I love it!" Rosie whispered.

"I knew you would."

Cedric and Rosie flew for a little while longer, and then Cedric landed the broom. The pair just continued to walk in the yard.

"So are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, I don't really get to see anybody besides my parents, gets quite boring really." Cedric answered

"Is that why you don't mind hanging out with a girl?" Rosie teased.

"I suppose so, but you're a good girl to hang out with." Cedric teased back.

"So when I go to Hogwarts, you won't ignore me?"

"I can't make any promises." Cedric teased.

"You sure know how to make friends." Rosie said sarcastically.

"I promise I won't forget about you, Rosie Weasley."

Rosie looked at him and smiled. She knew that when she went to Hogwarts, she would be Rosie Potter. Would Cedric hate her? Would he be mad at her? What would he think? Rosie knew that day was two years away, but still.

"You better not forget about me, even though we just became friends!" Rosie laughed.

"Come on; let's go back inside, you don't want to miss your party." Cedric said.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Cedric and Rosie walked back to the house talking the whole way back. Cedric rambled about Hogwarts. Rosie just smiled, she had her first friend. They got back to the house and Arthur announced that it was time for him and Rosie to head home. Rosie nodded.

"Thank you for letting me come over, Mrs. Diggory." Rosie said.

"Merlin, you're welcome." Mrs. Diggory said.

"It was nice meeting you Cedric." Rosie said.

"It was nice meeting you too Rosie, don't worry I won't forget about you." Cedric said.

Rosie smiled and walked out the door with Arthur. She grabbed his arm, and then they were back at the Burrow. The twins and Ron were sitting on the steps, waiting for them to Rosie and Arthur to get back home.

"Thank Merlin, you two are back, Mum's going crazy!" Ron said.

Rosie just laughed. She went to go up the stairs, but Fred and George blocked her from going inside.

"We have strict orders not to allow you inside" George said.

"Very strict orders" Fred said.

The twins let Arthur enter the house, and she was confused. Then she remembered what Cedric, something about a party? She hoped that he was right, and that Molly hadn't decided to get rid of her.

"So, what did you do at the Diggory's?" Ron asked.

"Not a lot, I hung out with Cedric." Rosie said.

"His intentions with you better be good, otherwise we'll have to speak with him at school." Fred said.

"His intentions?" Rosie asked.

"You know, you're a girl, he's a guy. He just better stay away from you." George said.

"I'm nine, you losers. I mean yes, we're getting married tomorrow, besides all we did was go flying." Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Flying! He took you flying!" Ron yelled.

"We're going to have to keep a close eye on this one." Fred said.

"Just wait until Ginny gets at school, those boys better stay away." George said.

"You haven't even started school yet…" Ron interrupted.

"Well the way things are looking, we better start planning now." Fred said.

Rosie playfully shoved Fred causing him to fall. She laughed and George started tickling her. Ron started laughing at them. Rosie started laughing and screaming even harder. She started to snort, causing all the boys to start laughing harder. Next thing they knew Molly was outside.

"It's time for dinner." Molly said.

Rosie walked in first. The room was decorated beautifully! There were streamers hung all over the room, and a banner was hung that read "Happy Birthday Rosie!" Rosie was in shock. She had never seen something like this before, let alone something like this for her. She could feel tears beginning to well in her eyes. She was so thankful that the Weasleys had taken her in.

Rosie saw a vase of flowers on the table, and was instantly drawn to them. They had to be the prettiest flowers she had ever seen.

"What kind of flowers are these?" Rosie asked.

"They're lilies" Ginny answered.

Rosie smiled, and took the sight in. She was so happy. She hugged Molly.

"Thank you Mum!" Rosie said.

"We haven't even started yet!" Molly laughed.

The dinner went by well. The cake was a yellow cake, with chocolate frosting. To most people, it would seem ordinary, but Rosie loved it. After dinner, Rosie opened a few presents. The twins gave her their worn out book of pranks, because she loved pranking and reading. She hugged them and they both laughed. She also got some new clothes, so she didn't have to wear Ginny's anymore. She was so happy.

Rosie hugged and thanked everyone in the room. She then went back over to look at the flowers in the vase. She sniffed them. She loved the flowers.

"Your mother's name was Lily, she loved these flowers. I thought you would too." Molly said.

"Did you know her?" Rosie asked.

"Not really, I'd met her a few times, but we weren't close or anything."

"Oh…"

"But you look remarkably like her, she was so beautiful."

Rosie just blushed. She wasn't used to receiving compliments. She liked getting to hear about her mother though.

"What about my dad?" Rosie asked.

"Hmmm…James, he was a prankster, he was. Looks like you've picked up on that." Molly said pointing out the book of pranks.

Rosie laughed, she wished she could know her actual parents, and her brother. She wondered how he was, where he was. She hoped that he was ok. How would she know who he was though? Would she just know? She still had so many unanswered questions, but for right now she was content on being a Weasley.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, and soon it was time for bed. Molly and Arthur tucked the girls in and said goodnight. Soon, both Ginny and Rosie were asleep. A thunderstorm came during the middle of the night, and when the thunder began to crack, Rosie woke up. She hated thunderstorms, she always had. She wasn't exactly sure why, but they scared her.

She felt like crying. When she lived with Ms. Farris….Rosie shuddered at the thought. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She started to cry. She knew she was safe, but she was so scared. Molly must have heard her crying and came into the room.

"Rosie what's wrong?" Molly asked.

"I'm scared…" Rosie said.

"Scared of the thunderstorm?" Molly asked.

Rosie just nodded. Molly quickly understood, she went over to Rosie's bed and sat on it. She held Rosie in her arms, so that she felt safe. Rosie still was crying, but she felt better knowing that there was someone there to protect her. She may still be scared, but Rosie was glad that Molly understood. Ginny soon woke up, and wanted her mother too. Molly pushed the beds together, and stayed the night with the two girls. Rosie's tears were soon dried, and she was almost asleep.

"I love you Mum." Rosie whispered.

Rosie soon fell asleep. Molly's eyes glistened with tears. She was caught off guard by Rosie's statement. She loved Rosie like one of her own children, and Rosie was finally beginning to feel at home.


End file.
